The Man in Me
by justinamarieomg
Summary: Demi is in search of her brother Zac. As her last hope at finding him, she enrolls into a boarding school in New York. Little does she know, there will be some changes she will have to go through in order to see him. Follow Demi on her adventure as she searches for her brother, and meet some interesting people on the way. Maybe one person in particular.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! I made this story awhile ago on this account but I stopped after awhile because of school. But now I'm back! School is out in 4 days, and I have 2 MONTHS to work on this story! So, since I abandoned this story I decided to delete it and start over. Tweak some things, and make it a little bit better than before. I also have 4 premade chapters already to be uploaded, so please read and review! Thank you! I promise it will get more interesting!

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE:**

"It's been 7 years since you've last seen him. How do you know for sure if he's even there?" She placed her coffee cup on the table.

"I don't. But, this is my last chance at finding him. I've heard from a couple of people he might be there, so I'm just going to go with that. I'm desperate."

Her mother looked at her sympathetically. "But Demi….have you at least done any research on the school yet? Do you meet the criteria? GPA high enough? Tuition fees?" She swept a hand through her hair in frustration.

"No….but it really isn't necessary. It's probably going to be just like all the other boarding schools I've been to. It isn't a high class boarding school. It's ordinary. Besides, if I have to I'll make sure I meet the criteria." She placed a 5 dollar bill on the table, picked up her bag and exited the shop.

As she stepped outside, she took in the chilly breeze of December. Putting on her gloves, she grabbed her scarf and brought it closer to her face. She took a moment to take in her surroundings. Tall buildings staring down at her and city lights as far as the eye could see. It seemed like everyone was in a rush. Either on their phones busily chatting away, or people chasing down taxis like their life depended on it. It was like the city never slept. But she was use to this by now. New York was never a place of solitude.

Finally deciding it was time to leave, she blended into the crowd. Just like everyone else she dashed to the side of the street waving down a taxi.

The driver looked up into the mirror "Where to miss?"

"3 blocks down, house to the left please."

When she arrived to the house she paid the man, and made her way to the door. She pressed the doorbell, and waited for an answer.

"Demi!" She was immediately engulfed into a hug.

She stood there shaking her head laughing. "Nice to see you too Selena. Can I come in?"

When she let her go, she nodded with a grin glued to her face.

She walked inside the house and placed her things down. "Listen, I have a favor to ask." Taking a seat on the couch, she motioned for her to sit down as well.

When she sat down, she asked "Sure, what do you need?"

Demi grabbed her friend's hands and placed them on her lap. She waited for about 1 minute until Selena couldn't take the suspense anymore, and begged her to continue. Exhaling a breath and closing her eyes, she finally said "Will you please lend me 30,000 so that I could get into the boarding school in town? I know it's a lot of money, but I promise I'll pay it all back as soon as I c—"

Selena interrupted her with a laugh. "Demi, that was the big favor? I thought it was something serious. 30,000 is nothing. I spent maybe 50,000 two weeks ago on my Thanksgiving party." Still giggling she pulled her purse onto her lap and pulled out her checkbook, and wrote her a check.

Letting out a sigh, Demi thanked her repeatedly until Selena begged her to stop. Selena keep saying how it was no big deal, and that she didn't need to pay her back. 30,000 would seem like a large amount to any average person, but it really is "no big deal" for Selena. Her family is very wealthy since they inherited it all from her grandmother who used to be royalty. Demi on the other hand wasn't as fortunate to have that kind of money.

When they finally settled down Selena asked, "So what did you say you needed it for? Boarding school? Are you trying to get someone in?"

"Yeah it's for the boarding school in town. I'm trying to get in so I can search for Zac. This is the last lead I have on him."

She nodded her head in understanding. "I'm all for it, but the thing is….."

Demi looked at her in confusion. "What is it?"

"…..It's an all-boy school."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO:

Demi stared at Selena bewildered, almost in a state of shock. "…all…boy…school?"

Selena slowly nodded her head. "So…what are you going to do now? You can't just walk in there and expect to get accepted now with those breasts, and that v—"

"SELENA." Demi quickly raised a hand to stop her from continuing. She put her hands up in defense shrugging.

Pulling her head into her lap Demi sighed. "I knew being a girl sucked." Kicking off her shoes she laid back on the couch groaning in frustration.

"Oh c'mon now Demi! Don't be sad. I'm sure you'll find a way to see him." Selena stood up and kneeled down next to her. She began rubbing her back in soothing movements. "If you want, I could pay to have some minor surgery done so you could get accepted?"

Demi rose from the couch and narrowed her eyes at Selena in disapproval.

She backed away slightly frightened. "Alright, alright. It was a bad idea…How about I get us some tea and watch some movies like old times?" Before she could answer Selena was up, and headed towards the kitchen.

Demi laid back down on the couch. What was she going to do now? That was her last chance at finding her brother. Her last chance at finding what little family she had. Her brother meant the world to her even when they were younger. However, when they were 8 they were forced to leave each other. Demi and Zac were both foster children, but Demi's current "mother" could only afford to take Demi. So, Zac was later adopted by another family. But Demi is 19 now. She's old enough to decide what she wants to do with her life. And she decided that finding Zac was her number 1 priority.

Breaking her concentration, she heard Selena scream from the kitchen. She immediately got to her feet and dashed to the kitchen. "Selena, are you alright?!" As soon as she walked in, she found herself being grabbed by the shoulders and shaken hard by Selena. "What are you doing?! Let go!"

Selena stopped and stared at her. "DEMI."

Now it was Demi's turn to be frightened. "What….."

Then suddenly a grin was plastered on her face. "I have the perfect plan to get you into the school."

Demi's eyes immediately lit up. "What?"

"Well…WE COULD DRESS YOU UP LIKE A BOY!"

For a moment Demi couldn't say anything. But soon a small smile spread across her face. "Ok let's do it."

* * *

"So all you have to do is wrap this around your chest a couple of times and poof, your boobs should disappear." Demi was standing in an office located in one of Selena's many rooms of her house. Selena had one of her hair and makeup assistants help Demi with her little project. So there she was being taught how to use a chest binder. "Alright. Now we have to help you with down there. Demi nervously scratched the back of her head. "Um….what.."

The girl laughed. "Don't worry, it's nothing too complicated." She reached for her bag and pulled out two bouncy balls. "All you have to do is put these in your pants, so it looks like you have a little bit of junk. You know what I'm saying?"

Demi took the bouncy balls from her hands and grimaced. "Okay, maybe being a guy sucks too." Then she slipped them into her purse.

The girl grabbed her hair, and ran it between her fingers. "Now what to do with this hair? Well I guess the best option would be to cut if off. Wig would be too risky. But, it's up to you."

Taking her fingers she picked up tiny strands of hair as she looked at herself in her mirror. She worked so hard to grow it out as beautiful as it was. But she couldn't risk it. She couldn't risk getting caught. She decided she was going to do anything to find Nate, even if it meant giving up a part of her feminine self. "Cut it off."

* * *

"That's it. We're done. I think this is a good length. There are some guys with this length of hair, so you should be fine. I didn't want to cut it all off, so that when you go back to being a girl you'd have a head start."

Demi looked into the mirror. Her long wavy locks were gone. "Thank you, this will be fine." [picture of her hair. remove all parenthesis, spaces and put . where it says period] (en)(period)(korea)(period)com(space)/tara/files/2 012/01/33-e1327891929393(period)jpg)" As they were done Selena walked into the room. She looked up from her phone and stopped when she saw Demi. "Whoa….that's some big changes." Demi just nodded.

"Oh well anyways," she looked back down at her phone. "I just got off the phone with the headmaster of the school, and they've agreed to let you in. All you have to do now is pack your bags, and you can move into your dorm at any time after today."

Demi walked over and gave her a hug. "Thank you so much for doing this."

Selena smiled back. "No problem. But just remember your name is Daniel Larsen from now on, okay?" She nodded her head again while giving one last hug.

"Now go home and get some rest. Tomorrow's going to be interesting."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE:

I breathed nervously as I started at the large building in front of me. This was it. I can't believe I'm doing this. From this day forward I am no longer Demi Lovato. I am now Daniel Larsen, a guy from California. I pulled my duffle bag closer to my body, and tried to act as normal as possible. I was wearing dark washed jeans, a white V-neck, and a leather jacket. Now-a-days I've seen guys wear this, so I thought it was suitable.

I continued to walk down into the building, and down the hallway to find my dorm. The inside seemed even larger than the outside. Paintings cascaded from wall to wall. Beautiful antique furniture graced the floors. Chandeliers hanging from the ceilings. It was absolutely stunning. I take back what I said about the school being ordinary. If I weren't a "guy" I would have stopped to admire it all.

When I finally found my dorm, I found that it was very close to the library, and a café. I decided that I would get some coffee after I settled in. I put my dorm key into the door, and turned the knob. I dropped my bags to the floor in shock.

I screamed, and covered my eyes. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't know someone else was in here!" To my surprise I found another guy standing in the middle of the room shirtless, getting ready to remove his pants. I turned around to face the door still covering my eyes. "I would have knocked but I didn't know I was going to have a roommate!"

"It's okay…. Just next time knock. "He had a deep voice, and he sounded very mature. When he put his shirt back on I'd guess, he walked past me to head out the door. But before he did he said, "You don't need to make a big deal about it. You act like we're both not guys." And then, he exited the room.

I quickly removed my hands off of my face, and straightened my posture. He's was right. No guy would react in such a way like I did. I sighed and ran a hand through my very short hair. This was going to be more difficult than I thought. I looked around the room, and noticed he had already settled on one bed. I picked up my things, and walked to the other bed across the room. Why didn't Selena tell me I was having a roommate? Hiding my identity is going to be even harder now, knowing the fact that a guy would be in the same room with me while I sleep….while I shower. My eyes widened in panic and crossed my arms around my chest. I shook my head trying to stop thinking about it. Then, I started to unpack my things.

* * *

When I finished unpacking, my roommate still hadn't returned. Not that I mined. It was around 6'oclock and I haven't had dinner yet. So, I grabbed my room key and headed towards the café near my dorm. The atmosphere was nice, and comfortable almost as if I was back home again.

"What would you like?" The girl in front of me said. She had pretty blue eyes, and long blonde hair. For a moment it made me miss being a girl.

"I'll have a small coffee, and a turkey sandwich." I handed her a 10 dollar bill.

"Sure thing." She gave me a flirtatious smile. On the inside I was laughing so hard. This girl was hitting on me. Was I that much of a good looking guy? And I know she was hitting on me, because I'm a girl. Even if I didn't look like one.

I carried my food to a table next to a window, and slowly ate my meal. That was then from across the room I noticed my roommate sitting with a couple of friends. I never really did get to see what he looked like, considering the first time I saw him he was half naked. He had black hair, and hazel brown eyes. He had a muscular build, and such a serious face. He was fairly good looking. I was admiring his features until he turned and locked eyes with me. I guess he felt that I was staring at him. Embarrassed, I looked back down at my sandwich. That was until moments later I felt someone standing in front of me.

"Are you Joe's roommate?" The guy in front of me said. It was one of his friends he was sitting with earlier.

"Joe…?" I said back slowly. He nodded.

"The guy over there. He said you were his roommate, and that you were watching him change." He pointed to their table.

My eyes widen. "Oh no, it was an accident I swear! I didn't even know I was having a roommate." He just laughed at me.

"Chill. I was joking. Why don't you come sit with us? It's rare to see fresh meat enter this school." He started to help pick up my things. I didn't feel good about it considering he called me "fresh meat," but I guess I really didn't have a choice. He pulled a chair from another table so I could sit. Everyone but Joe looked at me. He was on his phone, almost completely unaware of my presence. I felt awkward.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Nick." Said the guy on the right from Joe. I nodded and shook his hand. Then the guy who grabbed me from my table said, "I'm Kevin." I shook his hand as well.

"Nice to meet you guys too." I said shyly. They just stared at me. I was becoming more awkward so finally said, "What…."

Nick who leaned closer to have a look at me said, "You're very shy for a guy. And you still haven't told us your name yet." I backed away and stared at the floor, scared he might find out about my actual gender.

"Right, my name is De—Daniel." I stuttered. Crap, I almost exposed myself. They looked at me strangely.

"Oh…ok. So where are you from?" Kevin said. Before I could even respond, I was interrupted.

Joe turned to me and said, "You're a girl."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR:

"W-what? What do you mean I'm a girl?" Did he find out who I am? How could this have happened so soon? I turned to look at all three of them.

"Yeah, he's right." Nick said. By this point my palms were already sweating.

I was just about to explain myself but then Joe said, "Just by watching you I can already tell you're one of those girly feminine guys. Meaning you probably won't try to touch any of my stuff. Good enough for me." He got out of his chair, and left the café with his hands in his pockets.

I let out the breath I've been holding in. He doesn't know I'm a girl.

"You alright?" Kevin placed a hand on my shoulder. I sheepishly nodded. "Uh, yeah. He just…intimidating."

Kevin laughed. "Well that's just Joe for you. Always scaring away potential friends." I lifted my head to look at him. "You guys want to be my friend?"

"You seem like a nice guy, so why not?" Nick ruffled my hair. At this moment I was glad I wasn't wearing a wig.

Then their faces went cold. "Listen… there are a few things you should know about Joe now that you're living with him." I narrowed my eyes, and slowly nodded. They made it seem as if he were some kind of serial killer or something.

"Number one, never ever touch any of his stuff. That's an automatic no no. Number two, do not back talk to him. He hates arrogant people. Number three, he doesn't like talking much so don't do it often. It annoys him. Number four, he dislikes when his room is messy. So try to keep it clean? And finally number five…..don't lie to him. He loathes nothing more than a liar."

I gulped. Every one of those 5 reasons were easy to follow except one…. "don't lie to him." How do I expect not to lie to him? My whole identity was a lie. If he were to ever find out I were a girl he'd probably kill me, I'm guessing by the way they're describing him.

"I guess I can give it a try." I scratched the back of my head nervously.

Nick gave me a pat on the back. "Good luck."

* * *

When I decided to go back to the dorm, I remembered to knock. When I heard no response, I entered the room hoping it was right to do so. Joe was lying down on his bed reading a book. Not knowing if I should greet him or not I just said, "I'm back." He said nothing and continued to read his book.

It's been a long day, and I really wanted a shower. But with a guy in the room, I wouldn't feel very comfortable. But if I didn't, would he think I'm gross? It was all so complicated. Finally after 5 minutes of contemplating, I decided on taking the shower. I grabbed my clothes, and entered the bathroom locking the door behind me.

The warm water felt soothing on my skin. I lathered my hair with the soap and began washing my hair. I guess one good thing about being a guy is that hair wasn't that hard to handle. I continued to wash my body with the bar of soap and soon felt relaxed. I stood in the shower for what seemed like hours, but really were only mere minutes. Then I decided to get out. I didn't want to stay in any longer and risk Joe needing to use the bathroom.

I dried my body with my towel, and put on my under garments. I sighed. Was it going to be like this every time I showered? Having to wind and unwind my chest binder. It's going to become a nuisance. Slipping on my pants, I realized… _I forgot my fucking shirt._ I started to panic. What am I going to do now? I can't go out there like this, he'll see me.

I started digging through the bathroom searching for any possible shirt I could temporarily wear. With my luck, I found nothing.

…I was going to have to ask Joe to bring me a shirt.

Creeping the door open slightly, I took a peek outside. From this angle I couldn't see his bed, but I'm pretty sure he would be able to hear me if I called for him.

Mustering up all the courage I could find, I called his name. "…Joe?" At first I heard no response. Then after a moment or two, I heard "What."

I gulped, while playing with my fingers. "Well, I kind of forgot my shirt….Do you think you could get one for me from my bag?" I heard him sigh. "Why can't you just get one yourself?"

I bit my lip. It does seem rather strange for a guy to not be able to walk out without a shirt on. Lots of guys do. "I just don't feel very comfortable about showing my body." I heard no response. But then I heard him rise from his bed, I'm guessing to get me a shirt.

When I heard him make his way over to the bathroom, I made sure only my head was able to be seen through the door. He stuck his hand out holding my shirt not saying anything. "Thank y—" He had already headed back towards his bed.

Closing the door again, I put the shirt on and dried my hair. That was a close one.

After I exited the bathroom, for some reason all I felt was nervous. Maybe it had to do with the fact that this would be the first time I would be sleeping in the same room with a guy. Even though I was almost 100% sure that nothing was going to happen. Still, I was nervous.

I slipped into my bed, and got under the covers. I just realized how tired I was. I turned to look at Joe. He was still reading. "Goodnight." I said, even though I was pretty sure I wasn't going to get a response.

I turned back around in my bed, letting my eyelids drop. But, the next thing I heard sent my eyes shooting open.

"Uh, Daniel…when I was getting you a shirt from your bag….why did you have women's underwear in there?"


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5:

I swear I felt my heart stop. Sweat started forming on my forehead, and my hands felt clammy. I sat up in my bed turning to face him slowly. He still hadn't looked up from his book but I knew he was still listening.

Why did I bring my underwear. I'm so stupid. Anyone who sees them obviously knows no guy in his right mind would wear them. They had hearts, and lace, and other girly components on them. They were just screaming 'I'm a girl!'

"Underwear...?" I questioned almost as if I never heard of it in my life. He didn't say anything so I looked around the room nervously trying to find an excuse. That's when my eyes landed on a picture of Selena I had near my luggage. My eyes sparkled, as a plan began brewing in the back of my head.

"Oh right, underwear. It's actually my girlfriend's. I borrowed that suitcase from her and I guess she forgot to take them out." He nodded in understanding.

"I didn't want to think that maybe you were some creep who collected women's underwear." My eyes widened a little not expecting his last comment. I tried to play it off with a laugh, when actually I was freaking out hoping this conversation would just end. All it did was sound incredibly awkward and made me regret doing it at all. I said goodnight, and threw my head back into my pillow silently cursing at myself till I passed out.

* * *

I woke up extra early the next morning to make sure I was done with everything before Joe could even wake up. I didn't want to risk yet another embarrassing incident. I first went to wash my face and brush my teeth. I didn't shower because I showered the night before, so I just re-wrapped myself to make it more comfortable. I tried fixing my hair, not quite sure what to even do to it. I sighed, and changed into my uniform getting ready for school. That was another thing. I was going to be a new student in a class full of strangers.

Not to mention that they were all going to be boys.

I was incredibly nervous. I wasn't sure whether or not to try to make friends or not. But then again, who would want to be friends with me. I'm just a random "guy" coming in disturbing the balance already created. By now everyone would have grouped off with their own friends, and wouldn't even care for me.

At least that's how it is in girl world.

I looked at myself in the mirror. The uniform consisted of black slacks, a white shirt, tie, and a blazer with the name of the school on the top left near a pocket. Just as I was grabbing my backpack Joe began stirring in his sleep waking up. He ran a hand through his hair sitting up still half asleep. He turned to look at me noticing I was already dressed.

"G-Goodmorning." I tried greeting him. He looked back down rubbing his eyes. He then got off of his bed and headed straight towards the bathroom not saying a word. I sighed. It was going to be hard living here.

* * *

I was 10 minutes late to class. Despite the fact that I left early, that didn't stop me from loosing my sense of direction and getting lost. The map was not helping me one bit and I was starting to get pissed off. Why the hell are they going to give me a map, if they don't even label what each buildings were?

I tried thinking back to where I started hopefully thinking starting over will help. I groaned in frustration tugging on my hair irritated. The more I walked the more lost I was.

I saw a campus aid, and tried not to cry as I ran over to him in relief. "Can you please help me find my class? I'm new here." I said as I ran up to him. He was a small old man with grey hair visibly appearing on the top of his head. He pushed in his glasses, and took my map. "Room 22B, that's...right there!" He looked up from the map and pointed towards the classroom right in front of me. If I didn't feel like an idiot before, I definitely was now. I thanked him and ran to class.

"Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to show up." My teacher turned to me raising his eyebrows. I felt a blush run up my cheeks as everyone began to laugh. "Sorry, I got lost." I said almost inaudible.

"Aww, look he's blushing." "Look at how small he is." "Did you get dressed all by yourself without mommy's help today?" There were different comments coming from all over the room. Most of them making fun of me. I felt sick in my stomach and wanted to leave. I didn't know what to do, so I stood there not saying a word. Guys were such jackasses.

My teacher turned to face the class trying to get their attention. "Quiet down everyone!" He then turned to me. "Now why don't you introduce yourself." He motioned towards the front of the class. I slowly nodded my head, walking towards the middle of the board, and turning to face the class. Lifting my head I cleared my throat, and began. "My name is Daniel Larson. I'm 17, and I moved here from New Jersey." Slight murmurs filled the air. I scanned around taking in the faces of my classmates. What I didn't expect to see was Nate and Joe both in my class. Nate sat near the front, while Joe sat at the far back near the window.

"Please take a seat."

I slowly walked into the aisles, knowing everyone was watching to see where I would decide to sit. Some inviting me over, some protecting the seat next to them, and some not caring at all. Finally finding a seat I dropped my stuff onto the desk. I took a deep breath and sat down. After a minute of settling in, I felt a pair of eyes on me. I rubbed my hands together feeling nervous. When I couldn't take it anyhmore I turned to meet them.

They belonged to the person I was sitting next to. Joe.

I smiled sheepishly and gave a small wave. He slightly rolled his eyes and then turned back around to look out the window. I frowned. I sat next to him because I thought he would help me since we were roommates.

Guess not.

* * *

Class was boring. The teacher dragged on and on about stuff I most likely already learned. When the bell finally rang, there was saliva running down the side of my mouth, from the short nap I had taken. I quickly wiped it hoping no one noticed. I packed up all my stuff and followed my classmates to P.E. to avoid getting lost again.

We all walked into a room full of other guys. And then that's when I saw it. A sign hung on the wall saying: _"Locker Room."_ I stiffened. I quickly covered my eyes with my hands gasping loudly.

However, just as fast I covered my eyes I removed my hands again. People would think I was weird if they saw me doing that. My breathing picked up as I looked around and saw guys everywhere stripped down in their boxers, and preparing to change.

What was I suppose to do?! I was the only girl alone in a room full of half naked guys. Not that they knew, but still. There were more penises in this one room than fingers on my hands.

I raced to my locker trying to see anything, and pulled out my own uniform. I looked at it in my hands, and then suddenly felt my blood run cold.

_I still needed to change._

* * *

Hi guys! I'm back with another chapter! If you would please R&R it would be greatly appreciated. Thank you!

- Justina


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys! Welcome back to my story. I have officially hit summer break! Oh yeah, baby~ That means faster updates! Woohoo! Thank you to all that has followed, favorited, and reviewed. Love you all! Hopefully I can try to update everyday, or every other day. We'll see. c:

But anyways, please enjoy Chapter 6!

* * *

CHAPTER 6:

I thought of the best thing I could and darted towards the stalls. Of course with my luck all the stalls were taken.

Why do this kind of things always happen to me? Maybe I should just leave. At least when I was at home, I didn't have to face these kind of situations. Rude guys, lying, pretending to me someone I'm not. This isn't me, this never was. So why am I still here?

"Hey you better hurry and get changed. Mr. Thompson doesn't tolerate tardies." I flinched as a hand touched my shoulder. I turned around seeing Nick all dressed for class.

"I wish I could, but all the stalls are occupied right now." I said obviously grumpy.

He raised a brow. "Why don't you just change in front of your locker?"

I shrugged my shoulders with a sheepish smile. "Not very comfortable showing my body."

He laughed patting my back. "Don't worry dude. I think we all noticed that you're not the most muscular guy out there, but I doubt anyone would say anything if you showed a little skin for class."

So you'd think.

"But I guess if that still doesn't make you feel better, I have another option for you." He said heading out of the locker room with a smile. I scrunched my eyebrows together following him out, wondering where he was taking me.

"So, this is it." He pointed at a rusty door at the end of the hall. I looked at him strangely. The paint was chipping, the hinges were loose and prepared to fall off. Mold was forming around the opening. It just looked disgusting.

"Why are we here?"

He turned the knob and pulled the door back causing a loud creak to escape. "This is your very own dressing room. It use to be a janitor's closet. It's not in the best condition, but it something. Use it or don't, up to you. See you later man." He patted my head and walked away sticking his hands into his pockets.

I looked inside searching for a light switch. There was a smell that was so strong and pungant, it reminded me of times when I use to babysit and diapers need to be changed. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath from the fresh air outside, and walked into the closet.

I walked into the gym and looked around. Everyone was talking and or stretching. I noticed that another class combined with us for P.E. Great, more guys to avoid.

"Daniel!" I turned around slowly still not use the name. I saw Kevin waving me over.

"Hey guys." I said with a small smile. Kevin fluffed my hair.

"How's your first day of school going?

I shrugged. "Not the best best experience I've ever had."

Nick smiled. "It's just about to get worse."

I looked at him confused and slightly worried. What could possibly be more worse than changing in a molding janitor's closet?

"What?"

Nick turned around and pointed to a group. "You see them?" I nodded. "They are what we call the "track freaks." Every Monday we are required to run, but we are only aloud to stop running once we beat them all to the finish line. That or, you run for 20 minutes straight. No one has ever beaten all of them before. The closest was Jack over there. He beat 4 out of 6 of them, and still he was pretty much dead afterwards."

I crossed my arms. "Is it really that bad? I mean I was pretty good at running at my old school." I said looking at the group stretching. "Wait...Joe is one of those "track freaks?" I said surprised.

Nick nodded. "Joe is the best runner out of all of them. He took the track team to the championships last year.

The gym doors flew open as the teacher came in. He blew his whistle as everyone scattered to their spots. Me still not knowing what to do followed everyone else and stood in the back.

"Now listen up everyone, as you already know today we are doing our runs. So everyone line up behind the line and wait for me to blow the whistle. Remember you all get a 5 second head start. After that the track team will start."

We all scattered to the line. I don't know why, but I was slightly nervous. I guess I was worried I would end up last or something. I took a deep breath and waited for the whistle.

"Ready...GO!" And the whistle was blown. We all took off in a sprint trying to take advantage of the 5 second headstart. However, after 5 seconds all of the track members dashed right past us all. I slightly gasped as a breeze hit me. I let out a breath of air as I picked up my pace. Overtime, everyone began to slow down. But, I however kept my pace up. Actually I was running faster by the second. It was then I noticed that everyone was walking. I was thinking about walking myself but that's when I heard someone scream my name.

"Daniel! Woo! You go dude!" I looked over my shoulder still running seeing Kevin cheer me on. Nick joined in, and soon the whole class joined.

A slight blush came over my cheeks from the attention. I continued to run faster and faster, until I caught up to the first member. He looked back and forth between me and the track trying to increase his speed at the same time. When he couldn't keep up anymore he groaned and slowed down. Then I passed the 2nd member, the 3rd, 4th, 5th, and then before I knew it, the last 2 were just Joe and I. The class was screaming their heads off in hopes of someone finally beating the entire team. I caught up to Joe until we were just running side by side. At first he didn't notice me, but when he did his face showed pure surprise. He obviously wasn't expecting anyone to catch up to him.

"Sure wasn't expecting you to be up here Larson." Joe said, his voice somehow still steady.

"I guess I got lucky." I kept my eyes on the track, but my breathing wasn't as steady as Joe's.

"Well better luck next time." I turned to look at him for a second.

He smirked, and sprinted away. I felt my breath get hitched in my throat. My legs went numb and stopped moving. My eyes dialated and I my face felt hot.

I couldn't move.

Then the whistle was blown again, as Joe reached the finish line. Some people were disappointed by the looks they were giving me. At that moment though, I didn't even care.

Why did I react that way? I know I've never seen him have any face expression besides irritated, and none at all...but still, why?

"Larson, I know you said you were good at running, but I didn't know you ran that good. But what happened out there? You just like stopped." Nick said running up to me with Kevin.

"Yeah man that was a close one. If you kept going you could have at least tied."

I shook away my thoughts. "I was...getting tired I guess." I scratched the back of my head nervously with a small smile.

"Either way, you set a new record for the school. You beat 5 of 6 members of the track freaks." Kevin laughed.

I laughed. "If you say so."

"Alright class is over. Hit the showers." Mr Thompson exited the gym.

"Let's go guys!" Kevin wrapped one arm around my shoulder, and the other around Nick." I wiped the sweat off of my forehead and slowly walked to the doors.

I had to find an excuse, because I was definitely not going to shower in the locker rooms.

"Um, I think I'll just skip the shower. I kind of just want to get back to my dorm." I tried to slip out from under his arm.

"No way man! You aren't getting out of this one!" Kevin said in a singing voice.

My eyes widened. "No Kevin wait, I can't. You can even ask Nick I don't really like showing my body."

"It's true man. He went and changed in the closet down the hall for class today." His head snapped in Nick's direction. "Did he really? The moldy closet?" Nick nodded.

They continued to talk about the closet while I rolled my eyes. In the corner of my eye however, I saw someone. I turned my head all the way and studied him closely. My body twitched as I gasped slightly.

...Zac...

"Sorry, I have to go." I removed his arm and sprinted away hearing a faint 'Daniel wait.' When I reached him, I stood in front of him taking in his appearance. I bit the inside of my cheek slightly to hold back tears. I missed him so much.

He looked back and forth between his friends and me. "Uh, can I help you?" He sounded almost exactly like he did when we were younger, just a little deeper.

"Can I talk you?" I pointed towards a hall on the other side where no one was at.

He looked at me in surprise. "Okay I guess..." I turned and walked towards the hall, hearing him follow me.

"So what's up, uh...what's your name?" He said running a hand through his hair. I bit my lip as I felt my eyes water. When I couldn't take it anymore, I ran into his arms and hugged him. I let my tears flow into his chest.

I felt him tense up as he stuck his arms straight out not hugging back. "Whoa, hey man. I'm not like that. I like g-"

"My name is Demi." I whispered interrupting him. I gripped harder onto his shirt. There was a silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence. It lasted for about a minute, and then he pushed me back gently. When my eyes went up to meet his, they were watery as well.

"...Demi?" He whispered back. I nodded smiling. He bursted into a grin and picked me up, spinning me around. I laughed insisting he put me down.

"What are you doing here? Did you cut your hair? Wait how are you even in here? I didn't even recognize you. Oh my god I missed you!" He was holding onto my hands talking nonstop.

I giggled and made him release my hands, just so I could put them up to stop him from talking. When he did, I continued.

"As you can tell, this is an all boy school. So I cut my hair, changed my name to Daniel and entered this school...even though I'm a girl. But, I did it to find you." I was looking down playing with my fingers waiting for his response. I waited, but when he didn't say anything I looked up. What I saw when I looked up, I didn't expect at all.

In front of me was a very angry Joe.

"Your name is Demi huh?" He spat disgustedly.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys, back with yet another chapter! Joe has found out her secret. DUN DUN DUNNN~ But yeah, hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 7:

I gasped and my eyes widened. I reached up to touch his shoulder but he only stepped back angrily. "Joe wait, you don't understand!"

He scoffed. "Understand what? That you lied to everyone, and that you're actually a girl?" He raised his voice. I freaked out looking left and right, just in case someone heard. That's when I slapped my hand onto his mouth dragging him into a room. "Talk to you later Zac!" I yelled over my shoulder.

Joe was yelling into my hand and squirming, trying to make me let go. When we got into the room he practically threw me off of him. "Don't touch me." His face darkened into a glare.

I sighed. "Listen Joe I didn't mean to lie, but I had to get in here."

He rolled his eyes not caring for my reasons. "What you lied just so you could see your boyfriend out there?" I scrunched my face in horrid. "Ew, no. Zac isn't my boyfriend."

"I knew it." He narrowed his eyes at me. "You're just like the rest of them. You're one of those crazed fans that would do anything to see me right? This is exactly why we stopped with the Jonas Brothers." He was extremely angry by now. He was slowly walking towards me, causing me to back up into a wall.

"The Jonas what?" I said confused. For a second the anger in his face was replaced with surprise, but then almost immediately returned. "Don't act like you don't know."

I shook my head slowly. "I honestly don't know what you're talking about." He stepped back and laughed without any humor. He turned to face the window behind him. When he turned back around hurt was apparent on his face. In an almost whisper he said, "Just like everyone else, you're a fucking liar."

I gulped. Just like before I felt my body go numb from yet another side of him I had never seen. Using all the strength I could in my body I pushed myself off of the wall and walked towards him. "Listen Joe I never meant to lie to you, or for that matter anyone. I'm not sure what you were talking about before, but the reason I'm here had nothing to do with you. I came here to find Zac, and Zac is my brother." I was looking down, and my voice was soft in hopes that he would calm down.

"Well then," his voice was as soft as mine. He walked towards me and placed one hand on my hip, and the other around my neck. I shivered under his touch. He lowered his head down next to my ear. My heart was pounding loudly I was almost afraid he would be able to hear it. "now that you've found him, get the fuck out of here." As soon as he said it, he pulled back abruptly. He went back to staring out the window. I felt my entire face go hot, and redden still staring at the ground. No other words were exchanged and just like before there was a silence. However, it wasn't so comfortable like it was with Zac. Suddenly he turned on his heel and left the room slamming the door behind him. I was left standing in the middle of the room still red as a tomato.

* * *

When I finally composed myself I left the room making sure no one was looking. Reaching the main hall again, I found that a lot of people were staring at me. Did Joe tell my secret? I knew he was mad, but I didn't know he'd be this mad to tell everyone. I tried looking down to avoid the stares, but that's when I noticed that I was still in my P.E. clothes. I just wanted to punch myself in the face. I've only started school for one day, and I've already managed to expose my actual gender, and embarrass myself in front of the entire school.

I sped to the locker rooms and took out my normal uniform. When no one was looking I quickly made my way to the closet again to change.

I was putting on my shirt almost finished changing, then there was a knock on the door. I stiffened. I wasn't sure whether or not I should reply.

"Daniel, you in here?"

I relaxed again, when I realized it was just Nick. "Yeah I'm in here. Out in a sec." I quickly put the rest of my clothing on and stepped out. He was standing in front of the door smiling.

"Did you need something?" I slipped on my backpack and straightened my hair.

"Yup, I needed you." I looked at him strangely. He then put his arm around my shoulder and started walking down the hall.

"Where are we going?" I said starting to get impatient. Instead he completely ignored my question.

"How good are you at drinking?"

"I don't really drink much, so not very good I guess? Just as we stopped in front of a bar I had never seen, he removed his arm from around my shoulder.

"Well, then. This ought to be interesting."

We stepped into the bar. Inside it was incredibly beautiful. It was dark, but still had enough light to see. There were booths on both side of the bar, and right in the middle was a section for the bartender to serve drinks.

"This way." Nick caught my attention again and lead me to the back of the room to a booth. When there I noticed that Kevin and Joe were already seated.

"I'm back guys, and this time I brought our little friend." When they looked up to notice our presence, I saw Joe's face darken. He took a swing from his drink and looked the other way.

"Oh hey Daniel, sit down man." Kevin said. However when he did, Joe from his corner scoffed. I swallowed nervously.

Kevin tilted his head in his direction questionably. "Something wrong Joe?" He turned and locked eyes with me just as I sat down. "Not really. It's just that someone's been an eyesore for me lately."

I bit my lip breaking the connection. This was going to be a long night.

After a minute or 2, a waitress came to our table. "What can I get for you guys tonight?" She had long brown hair, slight makeup, and a genuine smile. She was really pretty.'

"To start off, we'll have 4 shots of your strongest stuff." Nick said. She raised her brow. "To start off?" He chuckled and nodded. She clicked her tongue. "Okay, be back in a second." She disappeared to the bar.

I turned to face Nick. "Um, I don't really drink. But you guys can." He smirked. "I don't think so Larson. This is punishment for leaving Kevin and I earlier."

I sighed. When our waitress came back she placed them down, and left to another table. Kevin smiled. "Alright, everyone ready? On 3." He passed out our drinks. "1...2...3!"

When he said 3, I gulped down the shot. As soon as it went down I started coughing and made a disgusted face. "Gross." I softly said. Kevin and Nick bursted out laughing, and although Joe didn't want to show it he had a small smile. When I looked up again I noticed that none of them drank their drink. I narrowed my eyes and exhaled. "You guys tricked me."

"Sorry, dude it's a little tradition of ours." Nick said while patting my back. I closed my eyes and leaned back against the booth.

"Here have a some water to wash it down a little." Kevin said and handed me a cup. Sitting up properly again, I tilted the cup back into my mouth. Halfway down the cup I realized it was more alcohol. I threw the cup away from my mouth and made another face. A sound unhuman like slipped from my mouth as I dropped my head to the table.

Again, they both started laughing at me. "Oh man, when you said you weren't good at drinking you weren't lying." Nick said still laughing. The rest of the night was a blur. It was followed by more drinking to the point where I could barely open my eyes. I was laughing at the tiniest things, and most of my words were slurred.

"A-Another dri-ink." I laughed while reaching for a bottle. However when I realized I grabbed a bottle of hot sauce from on the table I started laughing even louder along with Kevin and Nick. From where I was I saw Joe roll his eyes slightly.

"Alright, I think it's time I get Daniel back to our room." Joe said getting out of the booth.

They both nodded. "Yeah that would be a good idea." Nick said standing up so that I could get out. I slowly made my way out of the booth and tried to stand up. But when I did, I started tipping over beginning to fall. Joe caught me just before I did. "Idiot why did you drink so much." He said almost as a statement. I just smiled my eyes still closed.

He stood me up again and put one of my arms around his shoulders, and his arm around my waist hoisting me up.

"See you guys later." Joe said.

The light from the outside hit my face, and I flinched causing Joe to sigh. "Can't you just stay still?" From the tone of his voice, he was kind of irritated.

"Sorry..." I mumbled.

We made our way back to our room and stumbled in. Not bothering to turn on the light Joe dropped me onto my bed. When I sat back up again, he groaned.

"Daniel, Demi, whoever the hell you are go to sleep." He said in frustration. I giggled before exhaling loudly. "I-I want s-ssome water..." I started getting out of the bed.

"After that all that drinking, you're still thirsty. Jesus. Just stay still I'll get you some water." He turned heading toward a small fridge in our room. But before he could I grabbed his shirt ready to protest, insisting he's done enough already.

I then lost my balance, and Joe quickly turned to catch me. We both went falling to the ground. The last thing I remembered before going unconscious was lying on top of Joe in his arms.


End file.
